Unforgivable Secrets RewriteEdited
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Will harry accept his past or continue to live in the false world he resides in? Edited Abuse/FatherFic/Evil DD,HG,RW, TimeTravel Fic
1. Chapter 1

**_As you all know, the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are as followed, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, but what if history was wrong?_**

"_Mummy help me!" a tortured little boys voice screamed loudly, sobbing._

_I ran as fast as I could, but with each passing minute I felt him getting closer and closer to me. There was no escaping the bad man that wanted to hurt me. A flash of green light every so often made me run that much faster until my already exhausted body exploded into pain and I fell to the dead grass of a graveyard withering in pain._

_At first the man was nice to the little boy, but he soon got mean when he didn't do what he was told. The little boy knew it was wrong and naughty and he didn't think his Uncle and Aunt would approve. He had no choice but to say no to the ban man. When he was getting hurt by the stick he ran and ran until the spell actually hit him._

"_Mummy help me!" The little boy screamed before he blacked out._

"Mummy help me!" a twenty year old women screamed and sat up in her four poster bed at Hogwarts. Her breathing was hard, sweat running down her face, the sheets, blankets and pillows not even on the bed anymore. She looked around the room to find no one else in there with her. There never was and she was very grateful for it. She was the only Human that inhabited the room she was currently occupying and always would. It was the rooms that Hogwarts herself had given her.

The women with sweat on her forehead had on a red and gold night gown that was frowned upon in this time for it was very short and low on the top. If anyone saw her in it she would be in big trouble. It didn't matter who she was.

The womens name Gudrica Gryffindor. She was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had long red hair that she usually wore down. It was wavy and was starting to gray. She ran her hands through the thick graying hair and got up shaking her hair out. She lit a candle and sat at her vanity table brushing it out.

"Tom…. I wont let you hurt my baby Joul…." She said to herself aloud frowning at herself in the mirror.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was frightened. He had just woken up from this horrible dream screaming. He could hear his uncle getting out of bed and storming down the hall. He was in big trouble once again. He lay there chained to his bed at Number Four Privet Drive unable to speak, move, or do anything to lessen the pain that was sure to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Scroll of the Founders of Hogwarts<em>**

The four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are as followed, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw.

_Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw_

* * *

><p>The current headmaster of Hogwarts frowned as he read the thousand year old scroll. There wasn't enough information to go by. This is as vague as it will ever be and he didn't know where Hogwarts had put all of the founder's portraits, no one could find them. He didn't have any information of the Founders children or any one related to them! He cursed, he needed more information if he was going to kill the boy. He knew that Harry Potter was the decedent of Godric Gryffindor himself, but he needed documented proof!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter closed his eyes tightly when the door opened slowly after the 15 locks were unlocked. He didn't mean to scream and wake everyone up. It's just that the dream was so painful and frightening. He was getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse when he was a little boy. He had been running from Voldemort because he had been a toddler, without a wand, without shelter, without anything. He didn't have a choice but to run. He certainly couldn't say there and get killed. If he was his normal age he would have fought, but it wasn't an option. It never was. He was never able to fight.<p>

He tried to calm his breathing as the door squeaked slowly open. " Harry?" A whispered voice said into the dark room. Harry froze. It wasn't the voice he had been expecting. It was Dudley.

"Harry are you okay?" He whispered again and walked into the room. He heard Dudley walking over to the bed and he closed his eyes tightly and flinched when his shoulder was touched. The hand pulled back quickly as if it had been burned.

"Harry can you talk?" He whispered again. Harry was shaking in fear that he was going to get hit at any moment. "I order you to answer me." He said firmly. Harry opened his eyes to look at his cousin. He could take orders. If he took the orders given to him then he wouldn't be hurt any more then necessary.

If only his friends could see him now. Harry Potter the boy who lived, being treated like a house elf. How they would completely destroy him.

"I can talk." Harry answered shakily and roughly. It sounded like a whisper. He didn't dare say anything louder.

"Sit up. But only if you can." Dudley continued to whisper. Harry tired to sit up but he couldn't. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. He saw white spots cloud his vision, but when they cleared he was shocked to see a worried Dudley.

"Stop." He said when Harry tried to sit up once again. Dudley pulled out a gold brooch with a ruby red rock in the middle of it. It was slightly rusty but you could still see the diamonds all around the edge. He pinned it to Harry's ragged clothing and flinched seeing all the blood and broken bones. Before Harry knew it, he felt the horrible pull at his navel.

When Harry opened his eyes he found that he was in the Hospital wing. He looked around to find no other students occupying it and sighed in relief. How had he gotten here again. He was so disoriented and hurting so bad he could barely stay awake. He gasped suddenly remembering that Dudley had put a pendent on him and he was port-keyed here. His mind was foggy and his body in pain, it took him a few moments to realize what had happened.

"Who's there?" Some asked from the doors of the hospital. When they spotted the child bleeding and broken on the hospital bed they rushed over.

"Potter?" The shocked voice said and he flinched away almost falling off of the bed. "Severus! It's Potter!" The nurse yelled and he heard a gasp. They had been talking about the Potions stock and what the nurse would be needing before the school term started. Harry didn't even hear them until the nurse shouted.

"Potter who did this to you?" He asked the boy as he started to summon potions, but it was to late. He saw the light leave the boys eyes. The boy was gone, his green eyes open slightly showing the pain that he had suffered. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. There had to be a sign that he was still alive!

"_I cant lose him again!"_ Severus shouted in his head.

The potions professor and healer looked at the boy-who-was-now-dead. One wasn't shocked to see silver strings of light crawling on his body, moving like thin tiny snakes all over his body and into the pendent that was pinned onto the dead boy.

This was the sign that Severus was waiting for! Hope was not lost after all. He couldn't forgive himself if the boy had died. The nurse was about to touch the boy but Severus stopped her form doing so by grabbing her wrist forcefully. She may not know what was going on but he did. He took out several little bottles and captured the tiny little silver snakes. The nurse protested but he ignored her.

"Don't you dare touch this body until I come back and don't you dare tell anyone that he is here or of what has just happened. If you do I will kill you in a heartbeat." He growled out at her, put wards over the boy and stocked off, his robes billowing behind him. If looks could kill, the nurse would be dead one hundred times over.

Severus Snape, a former Death Eater and prince entered his office and took out his one and only Pensive. He checked every vile and was glad to see everything was there. He had to find Lilya.

It was about 2 hours before the Potions Master entered the Hospital again. The nurse had done what she was told, but had stayed by the dead boy crying her little heart out. All hope was lost to her when she realized that the young boy was dead. He was the boy who lived and had died in his home. Everyone knew that Hogwarts was his home. The castle herself even accepted it. She welcomed him like this had always been his home and he was just returning.

"Quit sniffling you daft women." Severus growled out slightly when he had walked in. Severus frowned deeply and used his wand to cut Harry's clothing, which wasn't much considering that there were so many holes that has been made by either a belt or whip, and pulled back the shirt to revile his stomach and gasped. It was all skin and bones. You could even see the slight bulge of where the heart was. Severus flinched at each heartbeat. His skin was almost translucent.

You could see every vain. Severus thought he was going to throw up and he had seen some nasty things. He vanished all of the blood away and sealed up all of the cuts making them scars. He healed all of the bruising, took out a potion and made the nonmoving body drink it. His skin looked darker and you couldn't see a lot of the veins.

He couldn't do anything about the condition of the body just yet. Severus doubted that the boy would be able to eat anything.

"Severus!" The nurse gasped and tried to make the Potions Master get away from the boy that had been in the hospital for more times than she could count.

"If you think I am being inconsiderate of a dead soul then you are gravely mistaken for this child is not dead!" Severus said and turned back to the young boy. He ignored her and sealed the room so that she couldn't leave.

Only a descendent of the founders were able to seal the rooms with just a wave of their hand, but she didn't know that, no one did. The only other people that would be able to seal the door was if they were married to a close descendent of the founders.

The room glowed green for a few seconds before accepting the wish of Severus Snape. No one could get in or out of this room but him.

"Severus." a soft voice from behind him spoke. He smiled softly and nodded for her to come closer.

"Lilya." He said softly and looked up at her nodding his head in greeting before he continued to heal the boy. He didn't hear another word from the MediWizard.

"Albus knows that Joul is here. He is on his way." She said. She was wearing a dress of old fashion. He knew it was red and gold, the corset gold with red trim and pearl beads at the top the straps that tied the two pieces together, the skirt was red and flowed away from her waist with gold trim at the bottom. The sleeves of the dress billowed and went to her knees. She wore a belt with jewels and that hooked tightly around her waist with the longer part in front of her just barely touching the ground. Her long red hair reached the middle of her back in waves with a pearl headband keeping it out of her face. She wore white gloves and gold and red shoes. She also had on the same pendent that Harry Potter was wearing. She smiled sadly at her child.

"Please sit." He said motioning to the chair next to the bed. He would have helped her into it, like he was taught to do but he was busy trying to save the young boy in front of him. "He wont be able to get in." He said simply to the comment of the Headmaster who was on his way. It didn't bother him. He gave Harry another potion who was pale, to pale for Severus's liking.

"I know. I just didn't want you to be surprised." She said and sat on the chair that Severus pointed out. She would have told him that it wasn't polite to do so, not helping her, but she knew that he was busy and didn't comment on the matter. He had never failed to help her into a chair before, even when they had been toddlers. She knew Harry was a priority over manners.

"Me, surprised? I think you are gravely mistaken my lady." He said jokingly.

"I think not dear sir." She said just as jokingly. She smiled at her alive mate and then at her son Harry. She knew he would be okay, but for how long.

"Lily, I hate to ask this of you, but will you please be so kind as to hand me the smallest green vile in my potions bag. It is the only one that I need currently." He said. Lilly smiled and gladly got the potion. Usually it wasn't proper to ask a lady to do something for a man that involoved medicine or hard labor, but it was needed now.

By the tone Severus was using, she knew her son was going to be okay. She looked at the stunned Professor and glared at her. She had stunned her when she arrived. She was being rather annoying. Lily didn't want to have to deal with someone like her. She had no manners for those of a higher status than her.

"Thank you." He said and nodded to her in thanks taking the vile from her see through hands and poured it into the boy's mouth and started to do a very complex and ancient spell. In fact, it was forbidden, and hadn't been used since one thousand years ago.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew something was amiss. Harry Potter was in the castle, but how could that be? Harry Potter was supposed to be in Privet Drive chained to a bed! He had not given the order to retrieve him, - not that he ever would -. He would kill whoever took him away from the place.

He would kill Harry Potter for allowing them to take him, well he was going to kill him anyway, but now he had an actual reason. He frowned when he saw a few ghosts enter the Hospital Wing and walked over, but he couldn't get in. When he touched the door his hand was shocked and he was forced back away from the door. He cursed; Hogwarts had sealed the room. He would just have to wait until he was able to enter.

A ghost by the door was smiling and she stopped herself from saying anything, she knew it was an important spell he was doing. It was Gudrica Gryffindor with Salazaria Slytherin. They were holding hands and walking over to him. They were the only few that didn't like floating. They walked over to Severus and frowned at the boy in the bed.

"Oh Joul." Lady Gryffindor thought and went over to her daughter Lily and held out her hand.

"Mother. Lady Slytherin." Lily thought nodding her head to them in greeting. There would be time later for a formal greeting. They all turned back to the boy who they all knew and loved very much. Soon the other two women of the houses came to the Hospital wing.

The spell was a very good spell, but it was forbidden to be used, it was classified as an Unforgivable in their time, but has long since been lost. No one alive but Severus knew of it anymore. But he wasn't the only person alive from that time. You see Severus Snape was not born in the time that he is currently in. He was born one thousand thirty two years ago. As was Lily Evans. But their names are not Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Lily's real name is Evans Lilya Gryffindor-Slytherin and Severus' name is Severus Ithica Prince-Slytherin.

(He had taken the name Slytherin when he was adopted by Lady Slytherin. No records would show it though. They didn't need records. Severus's real last name was Prince. His birth mother had known Lady Slytherin. They had grown up together. When she had pasted away, it was her last wish that Lady Slytherin become his mother. He never knew his real mother.)

Both of his middle names were family names, but he didn't mind having the names. It was an honor to be able to have a family name especially because he wasn't born into the family. In fact if he had another child they were going to have one of the names. He only planned on having two children but if he happened to get more then he would make a new family name. He didn't think he would be able to love anyone but Lilya.

Both Lilya and Snape were sent to the future when they were adults but turned into toddlers when they had arrived. They had grown up knowing who they were, so it made it easier. They both acted like they were meeting for the first time, both knowing that the other knew about both of their past lives.

"Lilya" They said smiling softly knowing the spell was complete when there was a flash of gold and white.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Snape asked frowning slightly when he felt all of the ghosts around him get slightly angry. They didn't like it when people used the child's given name from this time.

They all sighed when the boy moved his head to the side and his hands gripped the bed sheets. Snape and everyone else looked relieved and he gave the boy a sleeping potion so he wouldn't wake up until the morning or until the potion decided the drinker had had enough sleep and by the looks of it he would be needing a lot of it.

"I am going to kill him." Snape growled out and stood. He bowed to all of the ghosts and glared at the door. Lady Slytherin walked away from her mate and put a hand on her adopted sons shoulder.

"Severus Ithica-Prince Slytherin don't you dare do anything you shall regret at a later date."

"Regret? I shall never regret killing that man!" he yelled and his mother who glared at him. " I am sorry mother, but I cant let him get away with this. Joul would have died if that sorry excuse of a nurse had touched him you know this! You know that he is an evil man mother! You know that he sent Joul to that place!" he said and looked at her. He looked at Lilya and she just shook her head. He frowned and turned away. " Take care of him please. Please excuse me." He said and walked away from them leaving the Hospital Wing knowing that it was disrespectful to not bow before leaving, but he knew he would get told later. He had to leave before he really lost it. He saw Albus and he walked over to him frowning.

"Harry Potter, is dead." He told the Headmaster and he had to hold back the anger that was bubbling inside him close to boiling over. His hand twitching just slightly, itching to kill the man when he saw the glee in his eyes. He hid it well, but Severus saw it as clear as daylight. He was trained to do so. He nodded to the headmaster, robes billowing behind him. He headed to the dungeons where he could let everything go without being punished for it. He needed to brew potions. It always helped him calm down.

"Harry dear, wake up." a voice called to the boy that was laying in the bed half asleep. He was having a nightmare. Harry Potter wasn't Harry Potter by birth right. He, like Snape and Lilya, were from the future. He was suppose to come with Snape and Lilya but he was sent about 20 years after. He was given the name Harry James Potter, but his real name is Joul Harry Alex Ithica Ather Gryffindor-Slytherin. He was born very early so his parents decided to give him a long name that he could grow into.

When he came, Lilya and Severus guessed that he was about a week old. They had found him in their bed once night.

"Away with all of you... I don't want Joul to know who you are." Lilya said and made a shooing motion with her hand still looking at her only son. "Harry, wake up..." His mother said softly and put a hand on his shoulder. She was taken aback when he started to shake. He soon started to scream.

"Call Snape." The youngest Gryffindor said before anyone could leave, one of them on their way to get the youngest ghost in the rooms mate.

"Severus. Hogwarts has sealed the Hospital. Surly now that Harry is dead, she would let me enter." Albus said to him when he saw the young potions master once again outside of the Hospital Wing. It had been a few hours since he had seen him. Severus had gotten all of his frustrations out and knew Harry would need positions soon to keep stable. The spell that he had used, only brought back the life, it didn't keep them from dying again.

"There has never been a death in the Hospital Wing Headmaster. Hogwarts is grieving the loss of the savior of the light and will only allow those of healer status to enter. You are not a healer regrettably. I wish that I could bring the boy to you, seeing as you were both very close. You saw him as you grandchild didn't you?" The headmaster nodded.

He was glad that the potions master was so easily fooled. He knew he choose Severus for a very good reason. Severus was glad that the 'Headmaster' was easily fooled. He thought that Severus was playing into his hands, but it was the other way around.

Snape nodded and entered the Hospital Wing seeing his mate next to her son and he smiled softly but frowned hearing and seeing Joul screaming. He was quickly over to Joul and made him swallow a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He noticed that the regular nurse that was here was no longer in sight and he was happy about that. It wasn't enough that she was just stunned.

"I just touched him and he became like that." She said worriedly. She hugged Severus hiding her face in his neck like she use to do when she was alive. He didn't mind the cold feeling that went through him when Lilya touched him. It was an icy feeling but it was better then Lilya not being able to touch him at all. The founders and Lilya were the only ghosts in the whole castle that could pick up objects and touch the living.

"He has been severally damaged my princess. I will be moving him in a few days to Prince Manner, not even the Headmaster knows where it is. No one will be able to get to him there and he will learn all about his Heritage and who he really is. It was a very irritable problem that we had to face, him not being to keep his memories, but I would have rather taken that, then not have him be here at all even thought we all knew it was very dangerous." His princess nodded and kissed him on the lips before looking at the now quite boy in the hospital bed.

" I wish to come with you." She said and frowned already knowing the answer. Even they didn't know where the portraits where of them. They didn't even know who took them. None of them had a way into Prince Manner

"You know you are bound here Princess." He said quietly frowning and kissed her softly. He was saddened that she wasn't able to come with him. He stayed at the castle, his real home, as much as he could because he hated to leave his dead mate.

"I shall stay here until he awakens." She decided and Severus helped her into the chair she had been using before. He held her hand and sat down in the chair she had been using earlier and guided her to sit on his lap. He was going to miss her when he was at Prince Manor.

"I love you Mr. Slytherin."

"As do I Princess Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

**_As you all know, the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are as followed, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, but what if history was wrong?_**

**_Warnings: Evil Albus/Ron/Hermine/Molly Abused Harry but no actual abuse scenes. Time Travel Fic. _**

It had been four days until Joul awoke. His mother had been by his side the whole entire time. Severus had changed Joul into hospital attire, its not like he hadn't seen the boy naked. He had changed his clothing a thousand times when he was younger. "Harry." Severus used the only name that Joul knew himself by, even if he hated to use it. Joul didn't know who he really was and wouldn't know what to think if he started to be called by his original name.

Joul's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up looking down at his body. He started to pat it and found that it didn't hurt like he expected. It took him a moment to realize where he was and how he had gotten here.

"It was Dudley that had saved me." Harry realized and frowned. Dudley, the one that helped beat him and rape him helped him and saved his life?

He gasped when he saw that he was in hospital wear and looked up at Severus, his eyes widened as he grabbed the covers and brought them up to cover him. It made him feel safer. Maybe if he held on to the covers tightly they would shield him from the yelling that was bound to happen.

He froze when he saw the soft look in the potions professors face. He never looked at him with soft eyes or that small smile on his face. _He knew. _Joul started to hyperventilate and Severus frowned. Harry Potter was so very different from Joul. Severus had to resist the urge to flinch at the eyes he saw before him. They were pain filled and dull, the eyes that had seen many horrors in his life, the eyes that he had only seen in the Founders of Hogwarts after when they had died, the same eyes that they still had today.

"Calm yourself child." He said softly and held out a potion. "It isn't poison if that's what you think." He said looking at Harry's face. He knew that Harry Potter hated him, but he also knew that Jouls memories are still there, but locked away. Or possibly Joul took out all of his memories and they are in the many bottles stored in Severus office. Severus had instructed Joul to take all of his memories, make a copy of them, and give them all to him so that he would be able to keep them and give them to Joul when he needed them, which would be soon. He saw Harry Potter take the potion and noticed him shutter in discomfort. Severus took out his wand and Harry froze again.

"I shall not hurt you Harry James Potter." Severus said frowning as he used the name that was given to him and the way that his son reacted to him pulling out his wand. Did a Wizard torture him as well? He hated calling his son that. It wasn't his rightful name.

"The potion was a Calming Draught so you wont be quite as terrified." Severus said. Looking at him he gave him another potion. "Always ask what the potion is before you take it. This is a Nourishment Potion. You won't be able to eat solid food for about 3 weeks seeing how skinny you are. I did a few spells on you and you are very lucky to be alive…. Mr. Potter.

"I am not suppose to ask questions." Harry whispered. He stiffened and cringed like he was going to be hit. When he looked up, Severus was looking at him, but he wasn't mad like Harry thought he was. He knew there and then that Severus knew he was abused and possibly he knew about the rape part to.

"You are a child. You are suppose to ask questions, even if they are obvious, or you possibly might even know the answer." Severus said.

"His reactions to every little thing… they tortured him. I should know what it does to a person, pretending to be Uncles follower after all of these years." Severus thought to himself hiding his pain from Harry.

He put up the many masks that he had. If there was an ounce of Joul left in Harry Potter, then he would be able to see the pain and sorrow that one Severus Slytherin held.

"Is that a-an order?" He asked looking down.

"It is a request, which I would like to see followed. The only orders I shall give you is to listen to me when I ask something of you and if I ask you to do something you will do it without hesitation. Forget everything that your 'relatives' have taught you. You are under my care now and I will not allow you to continue what they taught you do." Harry nodded slightly and stared blankly out of the window.

"Why- "

"There are only a few things that I hate Harry and that is when someone starts a question and doesn't finish it."

"Why are you being so ni-nice to me?" He whispered.

'_Because I am your father and fathers are suppose to be nice to their children. It is an unspoken rule and if you had your memories back then you would know who you rightfully are.'_" Because, it is my duty. Hogwarts has sealed the room so that only I am able to enter. I don't want you to be out of this bed unless I say that you may. Do I make myself clear?" he asked the boy just to make sure that he understood. "Things are not safe for you at Hogwarts at the moment. That is why Hogwarts herself as sealed the room from anyone but me from entering. Very soon though, when you are able to travel then we are going to be living at my quarters until the start of the knew school year."

"Sir, you act like Hogwarts is living." Harry whispered.

"She is. She was made by the founders from nothing but pure Magic Mr. Potter. Now what are my rules?"

"_To listen to you when you ask something of me and if you ask me to do something I will do it without hesitation. Forget everything that my relatives have taught me. I am under you care now and you will not allow me to continue what they taught me do." _He said repeating word for word what Severus had told me, only changing the I's and You's when appropriate.

Severus nodded. This was a different Harry, but abuse changes children anyone really. "Now, Harry, how about we play a game of Chess. I know the Muggle way of Chess and am quite good. Do you play?" He asked the boy conjuring up his old Chess set, a higher chair, and brought the lunch tray on wheels over to him and started to set up the old falling apart board. His father had given him this and he really should be playing on the Chess set he had bought 20 years ago, but it was a special occasion.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe that the Potions Professor was acting like this. Like he cared. Harry saw the small twitch of a smile. The faintness sorrow and pain. He knew right when Severus concealed him emotions. He stood a millimeter higher, his eyes turned a darker black, the small twitch of a smile was no more. Even though everything was concealed, he knew that Snape showed something of carring. He had seen 'caring' many times with Ms. Weasley and everyone of his children and his Aunt over Dudley. He didn't even know the Potions Master knew the emotion.

No. He isn't caring for me. He hates me to the ends of the earth. If we were the last people on the earth, he would kill me just so he wouldn't have to put up with me. Who would want to stay around a freak like me. Why is he being so nice, is it just to break my walls so he can destroy me like every one else? Well it is not happening.

"Verbal answer if you would Harry."

Why didn't he hit me? Harry thought to himself.

"No sir. I don't know how to play."

"Its about time you learn then don't you think?" He asked smiling softly. Harry nodded but quickly answered.

"Yes sir." So Severus taught Harry Potter how to play chess and for the rest of the day they played with the founders of Hogwarts and Joul's mother watching, invisible to the teen, but not to the grown man in billowing black robes and Harry was still not letting in the greasy haired Potions Master.

"Harry, we will be leaving for my manor in the morning. I have already gotten you things from your Uncles, but there is something that I need to tell you. Something that you may not believe and certainly not coming from me….." Severus said slowly as he was taking care of the centuries old chess set. "Harry, Albus Dumbledore is a very evil man. I know that he has been trying to kill you all of these years, and I have stopped him from doing so. He is a very evil man but I cant stop him forever. He will find out one day that I am not only a Spy for the Dark Lord, but also for him. Let me give you an example. I spy on Dumbledore for the Dark Lord and I spy on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore, but I spy on both of them for my mate and the Founders of Hogwarts." He decided to leave it at that. He didn't want to revile too much information at a time.

"I know Sir. Ron and Hermione... they-"

"Go on."

Shit, now I have to answer him. He could give me a potion that could slowly kill me, painfully no doubt.

"They are mean to me. They keep telling me that I am going to die." He said quietly. " They try to make things up, like if I talk to someone then I will die. I told them... about.. about my home... and they laughed at me and told me that I was betting off there. Maybe I might actually die and then everyone in the world will be better off."

"Harry they are not your friends! Friends don't treat you like that. I will never let them see you ever again. They are worse then Dumbledore! At least HE portended to care about you! If I ever see them near you again... Harry, there are a few things you need to know about me but I am just going to tell you this right now. I will never strike you, never hurt you intentionally unless it is for a smack on the bum if you disobey me. That is the only physical punishment I will ever give you. I will treat you with respect if you give me the same. I will listen to what you have to say if you listen to what I have to say. If you yell at me I will yell back, give you a smack on the bum and make you do extra chores for example. Do I make my self clear? Do you have any questions?"

"Yes Sir I understand and no Sir, no questions."

"There is also another thing that you need to know. I did this for a very good reason. I told Albus that you are dead, because you were for a while and your magical core stalled for about 15 minutes, but a bit of your soul was still in your body even though you mind had left, that was how I was able to get you back. The ministry as already been notified that you are dead and since your Magic stalled, they know that Harry Potter is dead They have documented proof. Any questions?" He asked looking at the green eyed boy who was looking at the sheets on his bed. It took him about half and hour to answer as he was thinking everything through and then he looked up at Severus.

"No Sir. I don't have any questions." Harry answered and looked at the old case that had the even older Chess set.

"If you would like, we can play tomorrow when you are settled into my Manor." He said quietly. Harry looked up at Severus and decided that he loved this new Severus. He wasn't scary at all and he looked like he actually cared about him, but just because he looked like he cared doesn't mean he actually did. He didn't have the hidden emotions of hate and despise like he had seen every time he looked at Ron, Hermione or the Headmaster. He knew it was always there, but he didn't see it in the Potion Masters eyes at all.

"I would like that very much Professor." He said softly. Better try and act like he was warming up to the Potions Master. Maybe that why when he figured out what a horrible person he was then he wouldn't kill him. Let him work as his house elf or something.

"Its Severus, Harry, not Professor." Severus said softly and almost reached out to ruffle his son's hair but quickly caught his mistake, his fingers twitched slightly as he held back his normal reaction to ruffle his sons hair. He use to do it all of the time when he was back in his own time. Harry saw all of it and flinched away from Severus who was looking away from Harry and didn't catch it.

"Severus." Harry said trying out the Potion Professors first name for the first time. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am quite hungry and tired. I bid you a good night." He said handing Harry a Potions in a purple flask.

"Sir- Severus. What is it?" Harry asked and Severus smiled. He was learning very quickly.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion." He said walking away with a smile still on his face.

Harry stood by his Hospital bed in a Hospital gown looking at the clothing that Severus had asked him to change into. There was a red button up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, red socks, and a black jacket with gold trim. The pants, jacket, and shoes, all had the Hogwarts crest on them; right over the heart and the pants had it on the front left leg close to his waist. He blushed slightly noticing the boxers, but when he put everything so to not offend Severus and not get a beating for not wearing it, he found out that everything was the perfect size.

"Thank you for the clothing Severus." Harry said politely when he walked into the hospital room.

"Don't thank me Harry for I am not the one that gave you the clothing. Hogwarts did. If fact, she gave you a whole wardrobe." _'Well, it is your clothing, just modernized, cleaned and transformed. More magic was put into the wardrobe then what I am capable of doing_. "

"Thank you Hogwarts..." He said slowly, not sure of himself. He suddenly felt very calm and relaxed. Severus saw him visibly relax and he smiled.

"That is her saying that you are welcome." Severus said and smiled softly. " Let us get a move on. I have all of your new clothing packed in your trunk, but I saved your old ones so that we can burn them, I didn't think that it is my right to burn them without you being there to help me.

I was fairly positive that you didn't want to wear them or even keep them seeing as you have a new life now. Your school books and everything is in there as well- there are some people that would like to say goodbye to you but it won't be forever. Just for the summer and possible the whole school year, but you will be back."

"But Sir- Severus, how will I be able to come back, if I am dead?"

"Ah, a very good question that shall be answered later. Now straiten up and be polite. A S-Potter is never rude nor not presentable." Severus caught himself just in time before Harry would have been able to notice the slip. Soon 5 ghosts were in the Hospital Wing.

"Hello Harry, I am Gudrica Gryffindor and this is Salazaria Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. We are the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But I thought that Gryffindor and Slytherin were males-" Harrys eyes widen and he looked down quickly waiting to be hit.

"When they saw hello Harry you are suppose to bow and tell them hello back. Now apologize to them." Severus said softly but sternly.

Harry quickly bowed and told them how sorry he was for being rude. "Its quite alright Harry Potter, but that doesn't excuse what happened. Just don't do it again." Salazaria Slytherin said to him and smiled softly. " Yes, you are right young one. We made it be known that Gryffindor and Slytherin were both males. We wanted it written down in History to be that way, but in reality we are four mates that made Hogwarts, not four friend, two male and two female that met and became friends after dueling each other. Usually if you meet someone from the time line that you have read or been taught about, for example us, there are very different stories. It was only about 500 years ago that the real truth started to be told. You see history is told so many times that it gets confused over the years and then lies start being told to make history sound more interesting." She continued. " Maybe when you come back to Hogwarts then we will tell you some of the real stories. Of the Founders of Hogwarts. How does that sound?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"I would like that very much Lady Slytherin." He told her and she smiled.

"We best get going." Severus said and nodded to them bowing. Harry did the same. " If you will excuse us ladies." Severus said and led Harry to the fireplace where they flooed to Prince Manor together.

Severus caught Harry before he could hit the floor and gently set him upright. He was coughing so he gave him a Lung Clearing Potion and before the Gryffindor could ask what it was he told him. No use in having him ask questions that he was going to tell him anyway.

"Muffy." Severus said and a House Elf popped in. She was wearing rather nice clothing, unlike Dobby who was the only House Elf that Harry had seen before.

"Unlike most House Elfs Muffy here has clothing and was set free, but willingly stays here to be my personal House Elf. She use to belong to Hogwarts but adopted me when I came to Hogwarts." Severus explained to the young Gryffindor. The house elf bowed.

"Hello Master Severus, is this the young master you have been telling Muffy about?" She asked and smiled at the boy.

"Yes, this is Mr. Harry Potter of Gryffindor House and is now in my permanent care." Severus said proudly to the House Elf and the Elf beamed walking over to Harry. Harry didn't miss the proud yet sad voice that was used by Severus.

"It is a pleasure to be meeting Young Master Harry Potter. I am Muffy, the personal House Elf of the one and only Severus Snape." Muffy said proudly to the Young charge.

"It is proper, to restate your name after greeting someone, even if they already know who you are. Remember that." Severus told Harry and smiled softly to the House Elf.

"Hello. I am Harry Potter. and you can just call me Harry." Harry said softly flinching when he had been called Master.

"Yes Mast- Harry." The elf said looking at Severus questioningly but decided not to press the matter.

"Muffy, would you please escort Harry to his rooms while I go to the lab and get the necessary potions ready for him." Severus said and turned to Harry. "Once you put your things away in your room I want you to come down to the potions lab. If you ever need to stay in bed longer or feel the need to sleep during the day do not, and I repeat, do not hesitate to tell me or any of the House Elfs. It will take about a month for you to get use to being here and getting use to my rules, but that doesn't mean I am going to force you to wake up before dawn, do chores all day, skip meals, or anything of the sort.

I ask that you work on your homework for two hours a day, take all the potions that I give you, after I have told you what they are and if I refuse to tell you, you refuse to take it. I would like you, even though you can't eat yet, to be seated at the dinning table during meals, spend at least two hours a day with me, weather it is reading or talking or helping me with the potion.

Never go into the potions lab without me because there are things there that could harm you. Now, go to your room and unpack everything in your trunk and then Muffy shall show you to the potions lab, you can put a password on your door but I have to know it." Severus nodded and walked away. The elf Muffy took Harry's trunk from him, but Harry tried to take it back and the House Elf refused to give it to him.

Harry gasped at how nice the room was. There was a four poster bed, much like at Hogwarts but it was white, there was a wood dresser, nightstand, desk, closet doors, window frame. The walls were white as was the ceiling and floor. It was carpet.

"You can change it to however you like. Master Severus said anything but black or yellow. He doesn't like yellow and he wouldn't like you to have black either because then you might be depressed and he doesn't want that either. Master Severus said that everything in this room you now own so you can do what you would like it to. Muffy shall give you half an hour to make the room how you want it and put away your things. If M-Harry would like Muffy to move any of the things in the room just say my name and Muffy shall appear to help Harry.

"Thank you Muffy." Harry said and started to put away his things. Suddenly the four poster bed turned into a darker wood with gold and red bedspread with white pillows and gold trim. The walls turned a deep blue, the closet doors turned gold and black, the window seal turned white, the dresser turned all of the house colors and on the biggest wall in the room, the Hogwarts crest appeared, being centered and taking up most of the wall.

Harry looked around his room in amazement. He hadn't even thought about how he wanted it, yet the room changed by itself and as he looked around he knew it felt right. Harry put his clothing in the dresser and put all of his school books, according to year on the shelf above the desk and put all of his homework on the desk. His trunk being empty he didn't know what to do. He still had twenty minutes left if he was reading the Hogwarts clock that was on the wall correctly.

"Harry. You needed Muffy?" Muffy asked popping into the room. Harry stared at the Elf in shock and the Elf just smiled.

"Muffy doesn't need an aloud order. Muffy can tell when her Master needs her. Including Harry Potter, the young Master but since Young Master wants Muffy to call him Harry Muffy shall call him Harry." Muffy said and smiled. " What can Muffy be doing for Young Harry." Muffy smiled.

"I am done unloading my trunk like Severus has said and I didn't know what to do seeing as I still had twenty minutes left." Harry explained.

"Young Harry doesn't need to wait if Young Harry is finished. Muffy shall show Young Harry to the Potions lab where Master Severus is brewing his many potions for Young Harry to take in order for Young Harry to be strong once again." Muffy said and lead Harry out of the room. The Manor was big, that was for sure. It took them about ten minutes to get to the potions lab. They could have gotten there in under a minute but Muffy explained to Harry that Severus didn't want the young charge to floo or Apparition any more until he was fully better as it might cause more harm to the already weak body. Harry didn't mind though. He was just fine with walking as he hated both Apparition and the Floo.

"Master Severus, Young Harry has finished with the unpacking you requested for him to do." Muffy said as she bounced happily into the Potions lab. Severus looked up and motioned for Harry to come in and told him to sit in the chair that was across from him.

"Did you change your room the way that you wanted it?" Severus asked.

"Actually, my room changed on its own after Muffy left. I didn't even think about what I wanted." Harry explained to him. Severus hid his shock so well Harry almost didn't see it.

"I see. I hope that you didn't mind the walk." Severus said trying to get the boy into a conversation and open up a bit.

"I prefer walking." Harry said, cursed himself for letting himself slip and before sitting down in the chair he was instructed to sit in.

"I see. I prefer it as well. I don't like the soot that gets into your clothing when you use the Floo and in Apparition your stomach gets upset with you for the first hour after using it. Walking causes almost no pain unless you are walking miles in a day, which sometimes happens when I am looking for a certain potion ingredient. " Harry just sat there quietly listening to Snape talk away. He was glad for the quite. Neither of them minded it even though Harry was still on high alert. Severus could change his mood suddenly and he could end up on the floor withering in pain from a curse.

"Its the Dreamless sleep, Nourishment, Bone Growth, and Strength Building Potions." Severus said putting them in front of his charge and biological son to drink. The potion that he had been brewing before was Memoria Augeret which is a memory potion. A **Memory Potion** is a type of potion which presumably causes the drinker to have improved access to their memories. Jobberknoll feathers are known to be an ingredient, which supports this theory, considering the Jobbernoll's ability to "remember" sounds quite easily. It was a complicated potion but it needed to be brewed if Harry didn't agree to look into the Pensive.

Severus watched his son drink them, cleaned the flasks and sent Harry to take a shower after showing him around a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong><em>As you all know, the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are as followed, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, but what if history was wrong?<em>**

**_Warnings: Evil Albus/Abused Harry but no actual abuse scenes. Severus is with Lily Potter. Harry is with one of my OC. Time Travel Fic. _**

_"Joul. Joul? Joul? Wake up Joul! Joul please! JOUL!" Joul woke with a start and looked around him. He was in a meadow _in _the forest next to Hogwarts. He sat up and grit his teeth together and held his side in pain. Vicky was kneeling by him and helped him stand. He looked awful Joul noted, but he guessed that he didn't look much better._ _They supported each other as they walked. They got to the edge of the forest, saw both their parents, knew they were going to be okay, and collapsed holding each other._

_"Joul, its time to wake up." A soft voice said. Joul opened his eyes and saw his mother sitting in a chair close to the bed with his father standing close to her. He gasped, his eyes wide._

_"Mother! We tried to stop him! He was going to leave and hurt those Muggles! We tried to stop him but he sent curses at us! He looked evil! Mother." Joul couldn't help the tears that were falling down his face and onto the pillows._

_"I know son. I know. Adam is dead now. He didn't make it out of the forest but you and Vicky did, we are so proud of you sweetie." Lilya said to her son and smiled sadly at him._

_"Vick! Mother please tell me that Vick is alright!"_

_"I am fine." Vicky, short for Victor said leaning down and kissing his mate of the lips softly. They were only ten, but they knew they were mates, this was one of the only times that Victor ever got to kiss his beloved because it was very improper to to do so. "You were foolish Joul Harry Alex Ithica Ather Gryffindor-Slytherin!" Victor told his future lover glaring slightly at him. He ha been the one to jump in front of that cutting curse to save Victor_

_"I was not! I did it to save you! Cant you be happy that I saved you!" Joul yelled at his future husband._

_"I am happy that you defended me, but if we would have stayed there you would have died and- and I didn't want that to happen." He whispered the last part looking away. Joul moved over on the bed to make room for his mate and when he sat down Joul hugged him curling up in the older ones lap._

_"I love you Victor Anthony Black Ravenclaw." Joul whispered._

_"As so I Joul Harry Alex Ithica Ather Gryffindor-Slytherin." He whispered back. The two ten year olds glowed a mixture of red, gold, black, green, and sliver before they were back to normal and Joul was fully healed. Little did they know, that on that very day they made a pledge to always love each other, no matter what time line or age. They would always find each other._

* * *

><p>Severus smiled as he remember that day. Victor should know by now that Harry Potter died and Joul Harry Alex Ithica Ather Gryffindor-Slytherin was awoken. Victor was an Snake Animagus with Joul his Snake mate.<p>

He knew Victor was still alive and still the same age of when he saw him last time. Victor was a Magical snake. He was born a snake but earned the ability to be human by a person by the name of Athina. With the abilities that he earned, choosing when and when not to age was one of them. Victor was Jouls familiar and mate all in one. So in either form he would know when Joul was going to return. No one knows who or what Athina is, but she has the powers of the Gods, but everyone knows that she isn't because Gods can't appear on the things created by Gods. Mother Earth is a god and she named the planet after her.

Severus sighed softly. He had been working on the Memory Potion all last night and didn't even notice it was dawn until the light shone brightly into the potions lab. It was located on the second floor and was one of the first rooms to get sunlight in the morning. It had to be just a little before six o'clock. Severus did a cleaning spell on himself and went into the kitchen. Not soon after Harry walked into the room followed by Muffy. Severus smiled. Muffy seemed to like Harry immensely. Even if she was an Elfling when she was brought to the future, she could have remember Joul. After all House Elfs could live for 1000 years if the master wishes it. She was only about 19 years old and Severus wanted to keep the House elf for as long as she wanted to live.

"Please sit." Severus said standing when Harry entered. He looked sleepy but didn't seem to have had any nightmares. Harry complied and rubbed at his eyes putting his glasses on.

"What would you like Muffy to make Master Severus for breakfast." Muffy asked Severus walking over to him.

"Surprise me." Severus said yawning. He took out a Pepperup Potion and drank it, instantly feeling much better. Severus frowned slightly noticing Harry looking at the table. " Good morning Harry." Severus said. He got worried when he didn't answer. He stood up and walked the few steps it would take to get to him.

"Joul, whats the matter?" Severus asked not realizing that he had slipped.

"Nothing Severus. I am sorry. I didn't mean to have worried you." Harry said shakily moving away from him slightly. Severus took a step back and frowned slightly. "Um... Severus. I was wondering... if... if I could go outside." Harry asked closing his eyes and then frowned opening them remembering that Severus would never hit him. He knew that the man was telling the truth. Severus smiled softly.

"I think that that could be arranged." Severus nodded seeing the slight happiness that went over the dull in his child's eyes. When Severus was done with his breakfast He lead Harry outside and sat on the deck watching the 15 year old walking along the gardens edge. Every once in a while he would bend down and smell the flowers.

**"Hello."** something in the garden said. Harry jumped slightly and looked around. He then looked back at the flowers.

**"Hello... I.. I am Harry Potter. Its nice to meet you."** Harry said quietly.

**"Hello Harry Potter. I am Tori." **The snake said barely becoming visible. Harry smiled his eyes brightening for the first time in years.

**"Tori? How did you get here? I thought I would never see you again!" **He said kneeling down and picking up the snake petting her head. She slithered up his arm and hissed licking his cheek.

**"Yes, well nor did I, but I heard that Harry Potter was dead. I had to see if it was true. I couldn't let my little Hatchling be dead without proof. I see that you are living with a Wizard now. I am very glad. He smells of you. He will be a good Nest Father for you. Why does the world believe that Harry Potter is dead? You dont smell of Harry Potter, you smell half of Harry Potter and half that Wizard. But I suppose it is just because you live with him now. He is being a good Nest Father yes? Much better then those Muggles you were with. He hasn't harmed you in any way has he?"**

**"Oh no Mama'. He is a very good Nest father indeed. He has helped me very much and Harry Potter did die. But I am back to live now." **Harry explained.

**"Yes. You smell dead, but it wasn't for long so you cant be classified as the living dead. I am happy that my Hatchling was able to have a second chance at this life. Tell your Nest Father that I approve of him and he had better take care of my little Hatchling or he will have to answer to me."** Tori said and slid off of Harry's arm after licking him again. She soon disappeared and was soon our of the wards of the house.

Harry walked back up to the house and sighed softly. What would Severus think when he found out that he had talked to the snake.

" Um... Severus. I need to tell you something." Harry said softly walking up to him.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I talked to a snake... am I in trouble."

" Yes you are. What did it want." Severus asked nervously.

"You see. Tori use to be my pet Snake when I was little. She would keep me company when I was... outside going my chores and when Uncle... found out about her. I thought he killed her. I never saw her again. She is a Magical snake and made a bond with me. Not like a Familiar or anything because she said that I already had one and that I would get to see him again when I was older, anyway, she wanted to know if I was really dead, she told me that I dont smell like Harry Potter anymore. I smell half of Harry Potter and half you. But she said it must be because I live you you now. She said... she said that she approves of you being my Nest Father. and if you hurt me then you will have to answer to her..." Harry said leaving out a few parts.

"I see. Well I am glad that you had a friend in that horrible place, but you are not allowed to talk to any snake without my say so. Come here." Severus commanded. " Turn." He said. Harry complied and Severus smacked him across the bum two times. Harry, being trained to do nothing, didn't flinch nor yelp out in pain, and that worried Severus horribly.

"What did you do wrong?" Severus asked.

"Talked to a snake without your permission."

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because Voldemort can speak to snakes and if he finds out I am alive then I will not be safe any longer."

"Correct." Severus said smacking Harry two more times before he turned the boy around, stood up, and hugged him. "I got no joy in smacking your bottom Harry. It hurt me to have do to that, but it had to be done. I hope you will obey me and not talk to snakes without my permission." Severus said. Harry nodded.

" Yes Severus." Harry said flinching slightly. Severus let the teen go. He knew he shouldn't have hugged Harry so soon, but he knew if it didnt then things might not ever get better. Normally it was strongly recommended to not even touch the person that was physically abused, but Snape had to. He couldn't just stand there. All of his Snakes needed a hug, even when they at first flinched away from him. He had to punish his son for something that he forgot to tell him not to do and that hurt him more then the Cruciatus Curse.****

Harry was laying on the grass when his head exploded in pain. He screamed out loud and clutched his head. He was pulled into Voldemorts mind.

_"I was suppose to be the one to kill him! Me! Who killed the boy?" Voldemort screamed and killed a few of the Death Eaters._

_"T-The Muggle M-My Lord." Someone answered. He fell to the ground dead._

_"I will kill you all if you don't bring back all the Muggles he knows!" Voldemort said and the Death Eaters Mark was sent into the sky._

Harry lay in the grass tear falling down his face. His hand fell limp beside his head and he just stared at the cloudy sky not even realizing that Severus had picked him up and was taking him inside. Harry's whole body felt heave, the sounds muffled, everything was blurry. He was soon enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Dont worry Joul." said Victor as he was on a train. "I will be with you soon." he said and fell asleep thinking about his beloved Mate and the pain he had just had in his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus lay his son on the boys bed tucking him in. It had frightened him when the ear splitting scream sounded outside. Severus was of course outside, but he was reading a potions book and wasn't watching Harry ever second. He had paled when he saw his son gripping his head. He lifted the boys hair and saw that the scar was gone, but how could he still get into Voldemort's mind? Severus made a few viles appear and set them by Harry's bed. He left a note and walked out of the room.<p>

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to say that I have left Prince Manor and have gone to Hogwarts. If you need anything at all just ask Muffy. In the purple vile you will find a dreamless sleep potion, red the strengthening potion, blue the nourishment potion, and in the clear with the green liquid is a memory potion. It will help you to recall some important memories that I know you will need. Dont take this one until I have returned. Have Muffy watch you take you Potions. I have already told her to keep an eye out for you. When you awake Muffy will take you to the Library where I want you to start on your homework. It doesnt matter what one you would like to start on first, but just know that when I return I shall be looking at your progress for the day._

_P.S Mind your manners and listen to Muffy._

_Sincerely Professor Severus Snape Potions Master._

_P.P.S The Password for entry into the Library is Half Blood Prince_

Harry looked over at the potions on his nightstand after he had read the note and nodded slightly. Muffy appeared and smiled slightly at Harry.

"Hello Muffy." Harry said before he took all of the potions remembering not to take the green one.

"Hello Young Harry. Shall we go?" Harry nodded and followed the Elf out noticing that all of his school things were no where to be seen in his room. _"They must be in the Library."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Mother." Severus said walking into the quarters at Hogwarts. He looked over at the portrait of his mother and she looked worriedly back at him. "He can still get into the Dark Lords mind."<p>

"Don't be rash Severus. In time it will go away, it will stop when he knows and believes that he truly is Joul and not Harry Potter. That's why the link is still there, even without the scar. Where is Joul anyway?"

"He isnt Joul mother. He is Harry Potter. Weather he takes his original name is up to him. If he wants to accept his past that is also up to him. We can not tell him what to believe and what not to."

"Once he sees his memories then he will accept who he is. I know Joul."

"And I don't Mother? He is my child for gods sake! MY CHILD MOTHER! Because of his Gryffindor in him he wanted to come to the future and help us capture Tom. Because of his Slytherin he knew he would get his way by offering to loose his memories in exchange for coming here! My child has been beaten, died, brought back to live and... and... he cant even eat solid food mother. His rooms decided what was best for him because it knew that he would have just left it the way it was, thinking that I would get angry at him for changing anything, even after I let Muffy know to tell him that he could do it in any way they he wanted. My child... Mine and Lilya's child doesn't know love or compassion He knows hatred and pain. He uses his Gryffindor more then his Slytherin, his friends. Oh I will kill his so called friends. At least THEY portended to like him! Mother did you know that his so called friends are worse then the Old Man and that's saying something!" his magic flared and flicked out around him in many tiny ribbons. " My child... my child is broken." Severus fell to his knees tears falling from his eyes.

"Severus, I know that it will be hard. Believe me I do. You have to remain strong for your child, when you return give him one memory at a time. For each day give him one or two memories and he will soon realize who he is. Now stop your crying. Slytherins don't cry unless they have lost a family member. The last time that I checked Joul isn't gone. He is just locked away, just waiting to get out." Severus stood, wiped his eyes, bowed to his mother, and left.

He walked to the Library and found the door open. He took out his wand and slowly walked into the room. He didn't see Harry sitting at the tables so he started to walk down the middle of the aisles until he reached the bottom. Panic settled in and he ran from the room. "Accio Harry Potter!" nothing happened. " Accio Joul Harry Alex Ithica Ather Gryffindor-Slytherin!" He felt his magic respond. Within a minute Harry slammed into Severus, who held onto his son as he was knocked to the ground. "Harry James Potter what the hell were you thinking leaving the Library? You scared me half to death and that certainly is not a good thing." Severus said sitting up and letting Harry go. Harry quickly stood up shaking slightly.

"I-I am so-sorry S-Sir. M-Muffy wa-was wi-with me." Harry stuttered taking a few steps away from him. Severus stood up and dusted off his robes.

"Well I am glad that Muffy was with you. I was just frightened that something happened to you. I will let Muffy know that next time she needs permission from me to move you from room to room when I am not here. What on earth were you doing?" Severus asked the dusty Harry Potter in front of him.

"Well, Muffy to-took me to the attic where i-it was dusty s-sir-"

"Severus. It is Severus Harry. Never Sir. And dont be frightened. You are not going to be getting punished for my mistake so clam yourself. Would you like a Calming Potion?" Severus asked and nodded for him to continue after he told him that he didn't need one.

"I found a few portraits and they started to talk to me."

"What did they ask you?"

"They wanted to know if I was a Prince. I told them no, but I knew it would be best to say that I was going to be because I am your charge. I used my manners when I spoke to them and they believed me."

"While you did a very good thing by lying I dont want it to become a habit of yours. Understood? Have you taken your potions like I have instructed?"

"Yes Severus."

"Good. Now Accio Memory Potion. There is something that I want you to see." Severus said leading Harry into his office that was on the fourth and top floor of the Manor.

Harry sat in the chair by the desk not even daring to turn around until he was told to. He was in Snapes office and thought that he was in very big trouble.

_"No. Severus would have told me if I was in trouble. So why does it feel like this?"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Come here child." Severus said quietly. Harry Stood up and walked to the Pensive that Severus was standing next to.


End file.
